


Patience...Yields...Focus?

by ZillyVrilly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied Sheith, Keith fucks up his pants what a shame, M/M, Masturbation, Post Season 2, Soiling the Black Lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Somehow, Keith found himself drawn to the Black Lion for solace. He’d spend hours in the cockpit thinking to himself, trying to figure out how to find Shiro, and what the team’s next plan of action was.This visit was a bit different.





	Patience...Yields...Focus?

Shiro’s disappearance made things harder, and as a result, Keith was pushed to be the new leader as everything seemed to be falling apart. Now wasn’t the best time for him to walk straight into guiding an entire team, but it’s what Shiro wanted.

 

He couldn’t let him down.

 

Somehow, Keith found himself drawn to the Black Lion for solace. He’d spend hours in the cockpit thinking to himself, trying to figure out how to find Shiro, and what the team’s next plan of action was. 

 

This time, he didn’t do any of those things. Instead, he found his hands roaming his torso as he sank into the seat. One hand trailed underneath his shirt to lift it up as the other grasped onto his growing erection through his pants. He palmed himself, moving his hand in small,slow circles until he became harder and harder. Eventually, he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off and kicked them to the side. A gloved hand reached into his boxers to grasp his cock-- it was a familiar feeling that he hadn’t felt in quite a while. As he slowly started to pump his hand, the only thing-- or person, only his mind was Shiro. 

 

The man was powerful. The way he spoke in hushed tones came rushing back to him. Even the thought of his voice sent shivers down his spine, and shook his entire body.

 

_ It’s okay, baby. _

 

_ Deep breaths, you’re almost there. _

 

_ That’s it, you’ve got it. _

 

Keith’s hand started to move faster as he made his grasp firmer. Trying to mirror the way Shiro would hold his cock was damn near impossible. Shiro’s hand fit around Keith’s cock like a glove. The way his slightly calloused skin pressed and rubbed against the underside of his length drove him insane. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be finished within seconds.

 

He’d never be able to mimic that feeling.

 

Quiet moans lingered throughout the cockpit of the black lion. Keith’s free hand reached into his shirt to roll a nipple between his fingers. At that, his breath hitched and his head moved backward. Already, he could feel his climax inching closer and closer, but he didn’t want it to be over. It all felt too good. He wanted to keep thinking about Shiro. To keep imagining his hands touching, grasping, and groping his body.

 

But his hand didn’t stop. He continued to pump his cock until three words played in his head.

 

_ Patience yields focus.  _

 

Keith could almost hear the words whispered in his ear. He thought of Shiro running his hands up and down Keith’s body as he worked his cock, his teeth nibbling on his ear lobe as he spoke words of encouragement in his ear.

 

His hand soon slowed, then came to a complete stop. Keith felt on edge, as if he were missing something. As if something else was about to happen. Of course, he knew it was because he hadn’t come yet, but the anticipation of coming got a rise out of him. Both hands ran down his body, but then took a hold on the sides of the seat as he pulled his legs up to crouch. He was panting hard as he lifted his right hand up to his mouth to take his glove off. He plunged two fingers into his mouth, sucking and slicking them with spit before pressing them to his entrance. It took a moment, but one of his fingers slowly slid inside of him. He moved his finger in and out, then took a hold of his cock again.

 

“Shiro…” He moaned as pale fingers slid up and down his shaft. Keith was able to work himself up to climax again, but then faltered his movements.

 

“Patience...yields focus..” He whispered over and over again until his hands came to a complete stop. Keith groaned as he pulled his finger out of himself, then collected himself and his thoughts before sliding his palm against the head of his cock. He hissed quietly at the contact as he closed his eyes.

 

“Fuck..Shiro,” he started, “I need you.”

 

He needed him in more ways than one. He needed his presence. He needed his reassurance. He needed his touch. Keith would give anything to get him back, even if he felt that he was the only one working hard to find him.

 

Keith took his cock into his hand one last time, now stroking himself faster than before. His heart was pounding against his chest-- with every thud, it felt as if it were trying to escape. And his moans, god, his moans were growing louder and more frequent by the second. Keith was losing himself in the moment, not thinking about anything or anyone but Shiro.

 

As he continued to pump his cock as quick as he could, Keith felt himself coming to climax for the third time. He let it happen this time as he threw his head back and moaned louder than he’s ever moaned before. His hips bucked into his hand, riding out his orgasm, all while spilling onto the pants that lay on the floor in front of him. 

 

After coming down from his orgasm, Keith repositioned himself so that he was properly sitting in the black lion’s seat. He wiped some of his cum onto his leg for the time being, but then scrunched up his nose at the sight of it. It was only then that he realized that he spilled onto his pants.

 

“God.  _ Dammit. _ ”

 

That was going to be a hard one to explain to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before season 3 aired but Tumblr got it so it kinda counts?


End file.
